Jump
by Callieach
Summary: Jordan catches one of her old friends kissing Woody, and it pushes her over the edge. The question is, can Woody save her? JordanWoody. Post JD. Read and review please!
1. 1 Jordan's POV

A/N: Ok, to get this story, you have to understand where it came from. I'm in San Francisco, California, on vacation, with my mom. Yesterday, I was walking on an over pass over the major freeway here, and looked down at the 8 lanes of traffic I was crossing over and went 'Wow, this would be a good place to die.' And then of course, just thinking about California and depressed-screwed-up people made me think of Jordan, and then I was like 'That would be a good fanfic.' I'm not sure how this is going to go, but I'll write it anyways. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jordan or her problems. Stupid NBC people do. But I do own Lisa, and the plot.

Jump – Chapter 1 – Jordan's POV 

Life is miserable. I don't want to live it. But now I have a plan. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. I mean, I did a bit, when Mom died, but I was ten. How many ten-year-olds go through with something like that? I though about it a couple more times, too. The one time I came closest, Garret stopped me. I was grateful at the time, but now I wished he hadn't stopped me. Because if he hadn't stopped me, I wouldn't have bore witness to two of the worst things of my life.

First of all, who did Woody think he was, thinking I was full of pity? When you grow up the way I did, you don't have pity for anyone. Why couldn't he have just believed me? I loved him, wasn't that enough? I guess not. I went through two months of silent torture. I wasn't myself, I let people walk all over me, I would go home and cry for no apparent reason.

Then, gradually, it was better again. I settled for JD, believing that I couldn't have Woody. But then JD became such an ass, and Woods and I got close again. Very close. Too close for me to handle. But then when JD moved to Washington, I thought everything would be okay. It was, for a while.

When I saw them kissing, I was surprised I didn't find a letter opener in his desk and stab myself with it. Now that I think about it, it would have been a smart idea. I would have died right at the police station, not far from the morgue. Heck, Bug and Nigel could have walked to collect my body. But I didn't do it then. I settled for screaming and crying, having a great old fit. Sure, I was acting like a baby, but you would have been too if you had seen the man you loved, and thought loved you, kissing your best friend. _Ex-_best friend.

I never wanted to see anyone kiss like that, but two people I trusted? I walked to see if Woody cared to join me for lunch. I got to his office to find him kissing Lisa. Lisa knew about me and Woody. _Woody_ knew about me and Woody. And yet there he was, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. They way I kissed him.

"I can explain." That's what he told me. I'm not really sure what I shouted at him, but it wasn't pretty. All Lisa could do was stand there. The very same Lisa that I had made a pack with the first day we had a crush on the same guy in high-school. If we wanted the same guy, the first one he showed interest in, got him. If he didn't, neither of us would try, and life would go on. I know for a fact that she was studying to be a lawyer when I met Woody. She was in London, far away from Woody and I. And if I do recall, I got a kiss out of him _way_ before she did.

After I stormed out of the prescient, I went home. I was supposed to be on lunch break, but I wasn't planning on going back to work. Ever.

I took a couple of drinks, just so I wouldn't stop myself. Using the internet, I was about to book a flight to LA, when I remembered how many people there knew me. But I knew I want to die in California, so I settled for San Francisco. I'd heard it was a nice place, but had never been there. Now was a good chance. I booked a one-way flight, and three nights stay at a nice hotel. I might as well enjoy it.

So I went there. And I spent the two nights. During the day, I went sight-seeing. When I first got there, I had my cell phone on. It rang, and I almost picked it up. Until I recognized Woody's number. But I vowed to myself I would never speak to him as long as I lived. Which wouldn't be long, but still.

During supper-time traffic on the second day I was there, I got ready. I made sure I didn't have an ID on me. I didn't want to be identified. Let me be the Jane Doe who splattered herself on the freeway in front of an Escalade. I was all ready to do it, too. I'd taken the liberty of moving all my stuff to one box in my hotel room, to make it easy for whoever had to clean it out.

I'd chosen the overpass I liked. It was high. Being a ME, I knew my chances. Slim to none. Just what I wanted.

I was positioned and ready to jump. I was in that final moment before a suicide makes her jump. But I froze. Not because I didn't want to. No, my heart was broken enough that I wanted to. But because I heard the one voice I didn't want to hear. I knew that I would do whatever that voice told me to. Because I'm in love with it.

"Jordan –please- no!"

A/N: Woody's POV should be coming soon. Like in two minutes. If you really want, you can review both. But I do want at least one review from you.


	2. 1 Woody's POV

A/N: Ok, same thing, 'cept Woody's POV this time. Don't we want to know what our hot detective has to say?

Jump – Chapter 1 - Woody's POV

Why did I ever think that I could get away with anything _but_ loving Jordan? I still can't believe how I treated her after I was shot. But she got over that, eventually. It may have took a while, but we'd gotten close again. So close, in fact, that I had a bruise on my stomach for a week where her slimy ex, Pollack doubled me over. But I forgot about that the moment she kissed me. I like it better now than before. I remember the first time she kissed me. We both knew it meant something, but I couldn't figure out what. And whenever I wanted to talk about it, all she could do was say it was nothing. But it wasn't nothing to me. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't nothing to her.

Eventually, I forgave her for being stubborn. When you get a smile like that, you can't help but forgive her.

After Pollack left, we became a couple. I always thought we had been, but now she tells everybody that we are. I guess that if a girl says you're a couple, you are. Everything was good, nothing could stand in our way, until Lisa came along. She was a weird woman, like she wasn't all there, but Jordan talked about her often, and said they were friends, so I put up with her. One day, she came into the prescient to pick up a case file and she was drunk. I led her to my office and tried to get her to sit down, but she mistook my gesture for something more. I wasn't really prepared to fight her off when she tried to kiss me. As I was still trying to get her off of me, I heard Jordan gasp. That's when Lisa finally got off of me and tried to make it seem like it was my fault. No matter how hard I tried to reason with her, she wouldn't take it. She was determined to hate me. And how could I blame her?

I told Lisa to get out of my office and stay away from me. I think I saw Tallulah take her under her wing, but I had more important things to worry about. I waited a couple of hours to go see Jordan. I knew I should give her time to cool off. But nobody at the morgue had seen her since before lunch. I was worried, it wasn't like Jordan to miss work unless she was running again.

When I realized this, I swore under my breath. As quickly as I could, I called her cell. No answer. I tried her apartment. No answer. Panicking, I called my boss and told him that I was taking the rest of the day off. I speed to Jordan's building. In too much of a hurry for the elevator, I ran up the stairs, skipping most of them. I banged on the door, when there was no answer there, I was about to try something else when I remembered I had a key. She'd only given it to me a week ago, and I still wasn't used to having it. I slid it in the lock and turned. I opened the door, hoping she was in there, just ignoring me. But she wasn't. She wasn't anywhere in the apartment. I saw that her computer was on, I moved closer and saw that it was still open to an e-mail message she had received. It was a confirmation for a flight and a hotel room. In San Francisco. I looked at my watch; her flight would have left 10 minutes ago. Using the computer, I booked myself a seat on the next flight there. It wasn't until five the next morning. I went back to the morgue. I was in the middle of explaining the situation to Nigel when Lily came into the lab.

"Hey Woody, have you seen Jordan lately? Last I heard she was going to see if you wanted to join her for lunch." So I explained it all over again. Lily had her hand over her mouth in shock and looked like she was going to cry.

"Bring her home, Woody. Please." After I promised her that I would, I left. I packed an over night bag, just out of habit, and was at the airport two hours early. I paced nervously and tried calling Jordan's cell. But there was still no answer. After a lifetime I boarded the plane. An eternity later, we touched down. I rented a car, I figured if I had to chase her around San Francisco, I might as well be able to drive myself. She wasn't at the hotel she had booked, but she had checked in. I hung around there until late that night. When she didn't show, I drove around the city until I found a motel for the night. I booked myself a room and slept fitfully.

I slept longer than I had meant to, but as soon as I was awake, I restarted my search for Jordan. It was dinner time when I found her. But my instant relief when I found her was immediately replaced because of _where_ I found her. On an overpass over 6 lanes of traffic, she was standing with one foot on the low guardrail. I pulled the car over and jumped out.

Now she had both feet on the rail, and was holding on to a lamppost. I'd seen enough jumpers to know that she was in that moment of decision. And I knew Jordan well enough to know she made her own decisions, but I had to try.

"Jordan – please- no!"

A/N: So now you have to wait and see if Jordan jumps or not. And here's a hint, I'm like an animal, I work faster if persuaded. Don't try to feed me, though, but if you give me _reviews_, I'll write fast. Plus, I do actually want to know how stupid this is.


	3. 2 Jordan's POV

A/N: Hum… judging by the amount of reviews I got begging me to continue and make Woody save her, y'all'd be pretty pissed if I wrote: _I wasn't going to listen to him. Not this time. I couldn't trust him, and could stand to be around him even less. He made me sick. With that thought in my mind, I jumped._ Wouldn't you pissed at me? Ya – thought so. So that's not what I'm going to write. This is.

Jump – Chapter 2 – Jordan's POV 

Shit, what's _he_ doing here? I had a perfect plan all formulated, and he had to show up and beg me not to do it. God, why did you make Woody look so hot when he pouts?

Now he's trying to tell me that Lisa came on to him. I deny it, no matter how much I hope it's true. Wait, what am I saying? I _want_ my best friend to become a backstabbing witch? Well, if it means that Woody still loves me, that's what I have to believe.

_Jordan,_ stop thinking like that. Forgiveness only leads to botched suicide attempts.

"Jordan, please. Just come here and we'll go sightseeing. Please, Jo! I just want you to be safe!" Aww, hear that, he just wants me to be safe. He should have thought about that _before_ he broke my heart. TWICE!

Now I notice that he's coming a little closer to me. So I say the classic line. "Woody, if you come any closer to me, I'll jump." Thankfully, he freezes. Then, just my luck, it starts to rain. Well, actually, 'rain' is an understatement. It was pouring! And the metal rail I was standing on and the metal post I was hanging on to were getting pretty slippery. I turned so that I was facing out, away from Woody. I guess I didn't really want my last memory of him to be him begging me, so I thought of every crappy thing he'd ever done to me. But the worst part was, for everything he did that made me sad, he did three things that made me feel happy. So I tried to focus on the image I had of him kissing Lisa, but the only thing that I could think about was how good of a kisser he was when he kissed me.

Let's just say that by now, not all the water on my face was from the rain. So I turn around and look at Woody. He's gotten a few steps closer, but I pretend not to notice.

"Jordan, believe me when I tell you that I love you. I haven't loved anybody else since I met you, and no matter what happens today I'll never love anyone but you! Please just come home!"

"Where is home, Woody? My mom's dead, I don't know where my dad is. I don't have any family and everyone I've ever loved has let me down. So tell me, Hoyt, where _is_ home?" I felt more and more like dying with every word I heard, no matter who's mouth it came out of. I turned back around to stare down at my fate

"Home is right behind you."

That's when I completely broke down. As I turned back to face him, every bitter feeling I'd ever had towards the man now in front of me vanished. And I think he could tell that, because he started getting a little bit closer. I knew that any man who could remember your words of love and give them back to you must love you. I knew that any man that would repeatedly fly to California to save you must love you. I knew that Woody really did love me.

I moved one of my feet so that I could get off the guardrail without hurting myself. But it didn't work.

It all happened in a flash. I lost my balance, both feet slipped, my hand was barely hanging on to the wet street post. But before I could even scream, Woody had my free hand tight in his. He helped me to get on the sidewalk.

I broke down again. I buried my face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I was crying hard, and I don't know how long we stood like that, but it didn't matter, it just felt good to be the one in Woody's arms. _The only one_.

"I'm sorry, Woody." I pulled away from him to look up at him.

"You don't have to be, it's my fault. Common, you're soaked, let's go get you dried up." He said it in such a sweet and loving voice, I couldn't argue.

That's when I noticed the rental car behind him. And I smiled.

Because it was a cherry red Cadillac.

A/N: You like? Hope so. I've just got to write Woody's POV and then these'll be posted. KittyDoggyLover, I hope you didn't cry. Thanks to all the reviewers of the first two chapters. Especially if you reviewed for both of them coughCavanaugh-girl cough.


	4. 2 Woody's POV

A/N: Ok, this is the same thing, only from the hottie's point-of-view. For those of you unfamiliar with proper Jordan-speak, it's Woody's POV. Enjoy  !

Jump – Chapter 2 – Woody's POV 

Well, she doesn't look very happy to see me. She started scowling the second she turned around. I'm afraid that I'm not helping, but I've got to try anyways. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I don't try right now to make things right

"Jordan! I wasn't kissing Lisa. She was kissing me. She was drunk and came on to me. You have to believe that. I love you, not her!"

"No you don't. I trusted you and you broke that. I know you kissed her and this is _my_ way of dealing with it." God, she sounds bitter. I try to convince her a couple of more times, but she keeps on denying it. Everytime she denies it, though, she sounds less and less sure of her words. As if she wants to believe me, but is telling herself she can't.

I don't think Jordan's really buying my 'groveling puppy dog' act, with accompanying look. Drats, usually she does. So I suggest she get off of there and we go sightseeing. "Please Jo, I just want you to be safe." She scoffs when I say it.

I take a few more steps forward, and she notices. She gives me the classic jumper-line, and I know enough to stop.

When it started raining, I got really worried. That guardrail looks awfully slippery, and I'm afraid she'll fall. Now I'll have to work extra hard to get her down.

Jordan turned around so she wasn't looking at me. The entire time I begged her to come down and forgive me. But I don't think she was listening. I took a few more steps forward, still talking. After what was only a few minutes, but seemed like an eternity, she turned around. She seems to be listening now, so I try to talk to her again.

"Jordan, believe me when I tell you that I love you. I haven't loved anybody else since I met you, and no matter what happens today I'll never love anyone but you! Please just come home!" I think this might have had some impact, because I can see she is crying. She gives me the speech about having no family, and about how everyone she's ever loved has let her down. That hurts, because I realize I have. I should have done more to make her happy, should never have let Lisa come near me, should have tried harder.

"So tell me, Hoyt, where _is_ home?" She turns around again, and I can only think of one thing to say.

"Home is right behind you."

She turned back around, and I could tell she was ready to come down from her slippery perch. I stepped a little bit closer to help her down. I noticed her shift her weight. And then I saw her almost fall. It all happened so quickly, but I instinctively grabbed her hand.

When she was safe on the ground, she buried her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, glad she's safe. We stood like that for a long time, or what seemed like a long time. Suddenly, she pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry, Woody." Why does she always think she needs to apologize, even when it's me who screws everything up. That's one of the reasons I love her so much, I think.

"You don't have to be, it's my fault. Common, you're soaked, let's go get you dried up." I said softly, and motioned towards the car.

Jordan's face lights up when she sees it, and that makes me happy.

Because I had to go to five different rental places to find that red Cadillac.

A/N: Tell me what you think of this, please! And should I make another chapter? If you guys want one, you need to give me something better to write about than just mush, hate-letters to Lisa, and visiting the San Francisco Museum of Modern Art.

Love Callieach


End file.
